Never Letting Go
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Kairi really misses Marik, now he's returned, she realizes her true feelings for him. Kairi is an OC own Character .


KAIRI'S POV:

_"Ha ha, you can't reach now can't you?" Marik teased, laughing._

_ "That's not funny Marik Ishtar," the little girl said, laughing as well._

_ Though, little Marik didn't listen, he just kept laughing, "Oh, come on, Kairi."_

_ The little girl then put her head in her hands; she knew that he would fall for her fake crying. She even made sniffled, just to make it more believable._

_ He laughed a little, thinking that she didn't mean it, but after a while, "Kairi?" He must have thought that he had taken the joke too far. "Kairi?" he said again, but this time, with more concern. _

_ The girl smiled mischievously as she lifted her face from her hands, grabbing the book that Marik had in his hands, and then she sprinted away playfully._

_ "Ha, Kairi, you know I can catch a little short person like you easily!" Marik laughed._

_ Kairi giggled, even so, even if she was to be caught, she would try to outrun Marik, but it wasn't likely._

Memories that were just a mere memory in my head, something that little Kairi cherished with her life. Why? Well, now Marik wasn't around any more, he didn't come near her me anymore. He was afraid, afraid that he would hurt me; he said that his Millennium Rod was possessed by an evil spirit.

I knew about that, but I still wanted to be by his side always, so he wouldn't have to face it alone, I wanted him to be happy like he used to be. I wanted the Marik that teased me all my life, even as a small child, like he did when we were toddlers. He was always a head taller than me, and he had longer arms than me, and he always took my book, holding it too high for my little hands to reach. We had always laughed together, cried together, and we were never apart….

My head was weighed down with sad thoughts, and it showed. At school, no, anywhere I caught myself saying his name, thinking only of him. His smile; it had given me the courage to look forward to the next day.

I stepped into Domino High, in my school uniform, but something awaited me; Yugi.

"Kairi, he's okay, don't worry," Yugi said quickly, and then he ran to catch up to his friends. "He's good again; I think he's normal again."

What exactly did he mean? He didn't mention a name, and then it hit me!

_Marik!_

He's back, I only went to my locker, putting up my books, eager to wait until school ended, and I might be able to ask Yugi more about Marik! I shoved my extra textbook in the locker, but the locker made a strange crumpling sound, the kind when a paper was being crushed.

I looked inside; under it was a letter with my name written on it, and that penmanship made me snatch it out of my locker; ripping it open, eager to read the contents.

_Dear Kairi,_

_ I hope your doing well, I apologize for avoiding you all this time, and I shouldn't have done that. I want to see you, if it's possible could you meet me at the park, I have something to say, I should have said it before, now I'm hoping that doesn't offend you, what I was going to say I mean. Yugi, he's freed me, now I no longer have anything more to worry about, and I hope we can return to those days, when we were laughing and smiling. I think I missed your giggle much more than I thought I would. _

_-Marik_

I read it over again and again, he actually is okay now, and he doesn't have to be away from me anymore? He wants to go back to those times, the good ones? Park, okay, when?

I noticed that he didn't say a specific time or day, that made me a little mad, _why could I have not noticed it sooner?_

"There's no time for that, Kairi!" I said running out the school's doors, unaware of the teachers that yelled at me for running.

"Darn! Marik Ishtar, that's just like him, leaving out all the good information that I need!"

I arrived at the park, seeing Marik staring up at the clouds, he looked nervous. Though, that didn't stop me from running to him.

My small feet made a tiny crunch in the grass, hugging the boy who leaned against the trees.

"Marik!" I cried, holding back the tears.

"Kairi?" Marik said, returning the embrace.

That's it; I'm going to let my tears out!

I sniffed, and Marik just lead me to a park bench, we sat next to each other, me clutching him, I didn't want to lose him again.

I let those tears out, and I thought that it would be enough to fill the oceans.

I held onto him like the world was to end if I ever let go, which I never would, I didn't have any intention to. "Marik, I'm not letting you go anymore, if I don't even let you go to Egypt again, it's not my fault!"

He became warm, I looked up to see his crimson face, "It's not like I would mind…." He said slowly.

I looked at him, I had always loved those eyes, and they were always so peaceful, now they showed a type of affection.

"Marik, what's the matter?" I looked into those orbs that I _loved_, and they belonged to the very person that I _loved_. Yes, I knew it now; I had just been denying it all this time, but this time, I was going to accept it.

"It's hard to put it into words, I can't describe it." He said slowly.

"I'll understand."

"Kairi, all that time we spent together, it made me feel differently when I was around you, when we went our separate ways, I felt jealous, you going to Domino, I mean, we wouldn't be just you, me, and all that fun we used to have. Part of me knew it was the better thing to do, it's just so hard, my Yami's evil, and I even lost control over it, he once was close to taking over, and he planned on destroying what he pleased, you were his main target, he planned to rid of you or force you to work with him, and I didn't want that. So I ran away, like a fool, leaving you behind, only telling you I couldn't be around you because of the evil spirit that possessed my item. I wanted to be right next to you the whole time, but then my Yami had taken over, and it took all of my strength to not think of you, I knew that he would come after all my cherished ones. Even so, I just couldn't, but then Yugi came into the picture, I was relieved that he wasn't coming after you, I just wouldn't be able to bear that…."

"Oh, all that matters is your back, and that you'll be okay from now on."

"Kairi, I think I…."

"Marik, you can tell me anything."

"Sorry," he quickly said quietly. He leaned close to me, I had no idea what he was doing, but quickly realized what it was when he pulled me close, "I love you, Kairi, I know that this may…."

Then his lips were on mine, and it was gentle, a kiss that said thousands of words, endless meanings. The kiss was light, Marik must have thought that I would neglect his feelings, but I would never do that!

I felt a little sad when the tender kiss ended, but Marik looked doubtful.

"Marik?"

"Kairi, what I meant to say was that I love you." Marik said quietly, as if he were afraid to say it.

"Marik, I always have and never will." I said slowly.

He looked shocked.

"And I don't plan on letting go of you, if you plan on going to Egypt again, I'm coming too!" I said.

"It's not like I'd want you not to come with me."

"I won't lose you ever again, Marik," I continued.

"I don't want you to let go of me either, I want to be by your side, Kairi, and I won't let go of you either, I'm not ever going to make you experience that pain again."

Then he held me close, and school seemed less important, cause' now the person who meant the world to me said he loved me.

_And that he would never let go of me…_


End file.
